1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for selecting a decorative image which is added to an input image individually.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an image input from an image input device such as a digital still camera are output to an image output device such as a display or printer, a decorative image may be added to the input image. Such decorative image is selected from a plurality of decorative images through the user's own judgment based on features of the input image such as color tone.
However, many decorative images with different patterns and color tone may cause the user to make decisions on a large number of combinations of the decorative images and the input image, which imposes a significant burden on the user when selecting a decorative image.